How to Deal with a New Baby
by bballgirl3022
Summary: Dean and Castiel have a new baby.  Castiel isn't quite comfortable with parenting yet. Dean/Castiel


**Title: How to Deal with a New Baby**  
><strong>Author:<strong> bballgirl3022  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Dean/Castiel  
><strong>Spoilers: <strong>None  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>None  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Supernatural or make money from this fanfiction.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Dean and Castiel have a new baby. Castiel isn't quite comfortable with parenting yet.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 777  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Written for moonofblindness who prompted Dean cuddling a baby.

Thanks to moonofblindness for the beta work. All other mistakes are my own.

**How to Deal with a New Baby**

Dean couldn't have been gone more than twenty minutes at the grocery store a few blocks from their house to buy more diapers and formula; and yet he was returning to a distraught daughter and a disgruntled Castiel.

Castiel was awkwardly holding their child at arm's length. "She will not stop crying. I think she greatly dislikes me."

Their daughter, Mary's face was red and wet from the tracks of her tears. Castiel himself looked like he was close to crying. Mary was only a few weeks old and Castiel still adjusting to parenthood. Dean was much quicker to adjust because he'd spent his entire life taking care of Sam.

The angel transferred the child to Dean.

"She's wet," the hunter stated.

Castiel looked startled. "That is it? All that fuss for a wet diaper?" He sounded angry. Dean knew he didn't mean it. The angel was just frustrated he wasn't picking up on childcare as quickly as he had other human things.

"Grab those diapers I just bought will you?" Dean requested as he wandered down the hall to the changing room.

The hunter laid the still sobbing baby on the changing table. He whispered nonsense words to soothe the child while removing the soiled diaper and wiping down her bottom. Castiel appeared with the package of new diapers and handed one over to Dean. The hunter smiled his thanks. Castiel was clearly still agitated and fidgeted restlessly as Dean wrapped the diaper snuggly before putting Mary's pajamas back on.

"There. That's better isn't it?" Dean said, speaking in that baby voice grown-ups reserve for talking to children.

"I shall go make her a bottle," Castiel offered and turned quickly out of the room to the kitchen.

Dean heaved a long sigh. Castiel didn't take failure well and his inability to understand human children, _their_ child, frustrated him greatly. Castiel had gotten softer since their child was born. He was more emotional and approachable. It had been very good for them as a couple. Not, that Dean didn't love Castiel's stoicism because he did; it was just easier to read Castiel now.

The hunter cuddled the baby tight to his chest.

"I don't know why you make such a fuss for Daddy Castiel," he said addressing the peaceful child in his arms. Mary just blinked up at him with large blue eyes. She stared with an intensity that rivaled Castiel's. "He's just not used to dealing with human needs. He'll get better 'cause he loves you. So we gotta help him out. Ok?"

The baby girl showed no sign that she was understood him at all. Not that he really expected differently.

"Here is the bottle," the angel said. His hand outstretched as if keeping his distance will keep the child from becoming upset again.

"You should feed her." Castiel paled visibly at the statement.

"I do not think that is a good idea."

"Well I think it is. She's your daughter too Cas. You've got to learn to take care of her eventually. And I'm here to help you."

The hunter watched with an amused smile on his face as Castiel arranged himself in the rocker that resided in the corner of the room. The angel was as stiff backed as the chair. He looked completely out of his element.

"Cas, man, you gotta relax. Kids pick up on that stuff you know."

The angel shifted subtly in an attempt to seem more at ease. He failed miserably. Dean shrugged and decided that was as close as Castiel was going to get at the moment, and settled the baby into Castiel's arms.

The child shifted a little. Panic bloomed across Castiel's features and if possible the angel stiffened further.

"Woah. Hey. Calm down. Just feed her the bottle and everything will be fine. I promise."

It was the promise thing that got Castiel. He trusted Dean completely and did as Dean said because the hunter said so.

Mary was completely lax and content in Castiel's arms as she emptied the bottle. She slept soundly as the trio moved from their current position to the bedroom they shared. She remained asleep as the two adults readied themselves for bed.

Castiel slipped under the covers next to Dean and molded his warm body against the man's side. Dean pressed a kiss to the angel's forehead and said, "You did good. You're a great dad, Cas."

Dean might not have been able to see it in the dark room, but he knew Castiel preened under the praise given to him by his mate, because ultimately the angel needed reassurance that he was doing things right. Dean was more than grateful to help out.


End file.
